gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis
|image=Gundam-legilis.png;Front Gundam-legilis-rear.png;Rear Gundam_Legilis_(Zeheart_Color).png;Zeheart Galette Custom MSAG32 GUNDAM LEGILIS (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video 1 MSAG33 GUNDAM LEGILIS ZEHEART COLOR (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video 2 |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usertype=X-Rounder |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gundam Legilis ガンダムレギルス |designation=xvm-fzc (Standard Colors), xvm-fzcr (Zeheart Custom) |archetype=AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital, xvt-zgc Ghirarga |first=164 |last=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~38~48, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Fezarl Ezelcant, Zeheart Galette |headheight=19.1 |emptyweight=71.2 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=2 x Beam Vulcan Beam Buster 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Legilis Cannon |OptionalEquip=Legilis Rifle Legilis Shield~Legilis Bit Generator |remoteArmaments=? x Legilis Bit |SpecEquip=Core Block System;Legilis Core Electromagnetic Armor }} The xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis is a Vagan mobile suit and appears in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is first piloted by Fezarl Ezelcant and later by Zeheart Galette, after he became the Supreme Leader of Vagan. Technology & Combat Characteristics The first Gundam-type mobile suit developed by the Vagan, the Gundam Legilis is built based on the data of the captured AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Episode 38 Fugitive Kio combined with data obtained from EXA-DB.Episode 39 The Door to the New World As such, it has features of both Vagan mobile suit and Gundam-type mobile suit in its body design and weaponry. The Legilis has remarkable mobility thanks to the vernier thrusters mounted throughout its body, and has an escape unit known as the 'Legilis Core' which is inspired by the Gundam AGE-3's Core Block System. Its main camera eye is very unique as it can change from the standard Vagan's slit-shaped type to the Gundam's twin-eye type.Part 3 Opening Video The slit-shaped type is for use during normal operation, and it expands into the twin-eye type for wider sensor effective search area."Gundam Legilis" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE , No.29, Bandai, (2012) The Legilis's ability to sympathetically resonate with X-Rounder pilot is superior to all older X-Rounder mobile suits, allowing it to perfectly follow the movements of even the most powerful X-Rounders. As a result, Zeheart Galette discarded the mask that restrained his X-Rounder powers when piloting the Legilis. In terms of armaments, the Legilis is equipped with some Gundam-like weapons, such as the Legilis Rifle and Legilis Shield. The Legilis Shield also contains the generator for the remote weaponry - Legilis Bits. The Legilis also features some standard Vagan armaments, such as the Beam Vulcans/Beam Sabers, the Legilis Cannon, and the Beam Buster. Armament ;*Beam Vulcan :Like the hand-mounted beam vulcans found on most Vagan mobile suits, the Gundam Legilis's head-mounted beam vulcans are rapid fire beam weapons capable of destroying most targets with enough shots. ;*Beam Buster :A powerful, chest-mounted beam weapon that can destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The Legilis's beam sabers have a power output similar to the AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital's beam sabers. Furthermore, the beam sabers' output can be increased when the Legilis is operating at full power. ;*Legilis Cannon :A long-range beam rifle built into the tail that can be positioned under either shoulders or in between the legs when in use, it possesses the power to destroy most mobile suits in one shot. ;*Legilis Rifle :A hand-carried armament that functions as the Legilis's primary ranged weapon. Its firepower is stronger than the Legilis Cannon's. ;*Legilis Shield :A simple, arm-mounted defensive armament that protects the Legilis from enemy attacks. It further boosts the suit's defensive capabilities as it already has the Electromagnetic Armor, a standard Vagan defense system. The Legilis Shield also contains the generator for the remote controlled beam weaponry known as Legilis Bits. This generator is an improved version of the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's X-Transmitters. :;*Legilis Bit ::Generated from the Legilis Shield, the Legilis Bits are all-range beam particle remote weaponry controlled by X-Rounder brainwaves. These bits can quickly take down an mobile suit squad with relative ease. They can also shield the Gundam Legilis from beam attacks by creating a barrier around it. Special Equipment & Features ;*Legilis Core :The Gundam Legilis uses a Core Block System reversed-engineered from the AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital, dubbed the "Legilis Core". The Legilis Core consisted of the Legilis's head (which contains the Legilis' cockpit), inner torso, its back, and the the Legilis Cannon. It can detach from the Gundam Legilis during an emergency. ;*Electromagnetic Armor History For the history of the Gundam Legilis, please see Fezarl Ezelcant's and Zeheart Galette's pages. The Gundam Legilis was developed by Vagan engineers in the Second Moon as a next generation X-Rounder mobile suit for the final phase of "Project Eden". It was a combination of the data obtained from the captured AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital with the Vagan's own technology. After the completion of the Legilis, its development data was sent to the 23 research groups throughout Mars. The Vagans then launched the "Plan Assimilation" development program to create more mobile suits of the same type as the Legilis, one of these being the 8th R&D Group's xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R. Variants ;*Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Galette Custom) :Appearing exclusively in the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden compilation movie, it is the Gundam Legilis repainted in the "Martian Red" color scheme of Zeheart Galette, who had inherited the mobile suit from Fezarl Ezelcant after becoming the supreme leader of Vagan. It was used in the final battle between the Vagans and the Earth Federation, the Battle of La Gramis. After the second firing of the Digmazenon Cannon failed to destroy the Gundams, Zeheart decided to head out himself, where he used the Gundam Legilis to its full potential. The suit destroyed several Earth Federation's mobile suits and two Diva-class Mass Production Type, before ultimately being defeated by his old friend, Asemu Asuno with his AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. ;*xvm-fzc-zgc Gundam Legilis R Gallery Artwork Gundam-Legilis-lineart.jpg|Lineart 3rd_ms_b_022.gif|Official Site's profile Gundam_Legilis_(Zeheart_Color).png|Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Galette Custom) from Memory of Eden legilis (2).jpg|From Gundam Perfect File Gundam Legilis-01.jpg Gundam Age Blu Ray Deluxe 12 Full.jpg Dark Hound vs Legilis PF.jpg Img gundam-legilis.jpg Screenshots Legilis-blueprintsanime.jpg|Gundam Legilis Data in the anime Legilis-Fullbody1.jpg|Front view Legilis-Fullbodylowangle.jpg|Close up legilis-front.jpg|In the fourth opening Legilis-Lowangleleft1.jpg|Head close up Legilis head view.jpg|Closing cockpit Legilis-Vaganvisor1.jpg|Vagan-type eye camera Legilis-ProjectEden.jpg|A shot of Gundam Legilis during Ezelcant's explanation of Project Eden Legilis-GundameyesOP.jpg|In the final version of 3rd opening credits Legilis-Gundameyes1.jpg|Twin eye-type camera (1) legilis gundam vizor.jpg|Twin eye-type camera (2) gundam legilis head close-up.jpg|Twin eye-type camera (3) Legilis-Launching1.jpg|Launching from the Fa Zard's catapult Legilis-Rifle1.jpg|Aiming Legilis Rifle Legilis full view.jpg|With a Beam Saber Legilis-Beamsabers1.jpg|With a Beam Saber (2) Legilis-Sabersnaction.jpg|With a Beam Saber (3) Legilis-BeamBuster1.jpg|Firing Beam Buster Legilis vs Dark Hound 2.jpg|Firing Legilis Cannon at Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Legilis-Bitsdeploying1.jpg|Deploying the Legilis Bits Legilis-Bitsdeployed1.jpg|With the Legilis Bits deployed legilis full power 2.jpg|With Legilis Bits and Beam Sabers deployed legilis full power.jpg|Legilis Bits forming a protective barrier during Sid's attack Legilis-Cutscene.jpg|Cutscene showing Gundam Legilis Xvm-fzc_Gundam_Legilis_VS_Sid.png|Gundam Legilis Vs. Sid (episode 44) Legilis vs Dark Hound 1.jpg|Vs. Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound LegilisvsDarkHoundwreck1.jpg|Right shoulder impaled by Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound LegilisvsDarkHoundwreck2.jpg|Thrashed by Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Destroyed Legilis Gundam 2.JPG|Damaged face and cockpit LegilisvsDarkHoundwreck3.jpg|Damaged cockpit LegilisvsDarkHoundlast1.jpg|Gundam Legilis' last moments Destroyed Legilis Gundam.JPG|Remains of Gundam Legilis Cards & Games Gundam Legilis Try Age 1.png Gundam Legilis Try Age 2.png Gundam Legilis Try Age 3.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 4.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 6.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 7.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 8.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 9.png Gundam Legilis Try Age 10.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 13.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 11.jpg Gundam Legilis Try Age 12.jpg Gundam Legilis Carddass 1.jpg Gundam Legilis Carddass 2.jpg gundam legilis (zeheart color) try age 1.png Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Color) Try Age 2.jpg Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Color) Try Age 3.png Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Color) Carddass 1.png Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Color) Try Age 4.jpg Gundam Legilis (Zeheart Color) Carddass 2.png Gunpla AG Gundam Legilis.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam Legilis (2012): box art HG Gundam Legilis Box Art.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Legilis (2012): box art HG xvm-fzcr.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Legilis (Memory of Eden Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art BBSenshiGundamLegilis.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam Legilis (2012): box art Legilis gundam| HG Gundam Legilis.jpg Legilis.jpg Core fighter.jpg|Legilis Core Trivia *Legilis follows a design theme in the Gundam franchise of having its remote weapons being mounted and deployed from its left side, a theme shared with the RX-93 ν Gundam, GF13-009NF Gundam Rose, and GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). *The likeness of Gundam Legilis briefly appeared in the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure That's My Uncle!. *Some have speculated that the Gundam Legilis's model designation "fzc" stands for "Fezarl Ezelcant Custom". *Legilis' silhouette in the Gundam AGE's third title sequence suggest the presence of face vents, though it does not actually have any. *Legilis is the only Advanced Generation Gundam with a double V-fin. References Gundam AGE - MechScanLegFXFlat.jpg|Gundam AGE Magazine Scan Extenral Links *International Tokyo Toy Show Bandai report *Gundam Legilis on MAHQ.net